A Welcome Note, That's All I Need
by Lusitania
Summary: Zack became an addict. After three years in rehab, he's finally coming home. But will he be accpeted? All he needs is a simple note from his brother to be truly free. Besed on the song, Tie a yellow Ribbon Round The Old Oak tree


**Disclaimer 1: **I do not own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" nor do I own any of its characters

**Disclaimer 2: **I do not own the song "Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Old Oak Tree"

**A/N: **This is my first song fiction. The song is entitled "Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Old Oak Tree" sang by Tony Orlando and Dawn. I strongly suggest you guys listen to the music while reading this Fan fiction.

**A Welcome Note**

Zack watched outside the bus window as the metallic contraption passed by numerous trees and street lamps.

**I'm comin' home, I've done my time  
Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine  
If you received my letter telling you I'd soon be free  
Then you'll know just what to do  
If you still want me  
If you still want me**

The conversation he had with Cody still echoed inside his head…

Flashback

Every nerve in his system is trembling and shattering as the phone continued to ring. In just one week, he'll be out of this rehabilitation center and come home. But that's the scary part. During his time with drugs and alcohol, he would usually ignore his mom and his twin's protests.

"Hello?" a voice similar to his spoke in the other line.

"Hello Cody? Cody is that you?" Zack said, with a bittersweet smile.

"Zack?" the man in the other phone questioned, his voice singular and monotone.

Zack winced at his twin's monotone voice. He doesn't blame him. Three years back, when they were fifteen, Zack became a drug addict. He would come home late and whenever he does, his mom would argue with him about the dangers of alcohol and drugs and stuff. He would just storm towards their room and see his brother studying.

He could still remember the times he yelled at Cody for taking his mother's side. Sometimes, he would beat him up because there's no one around to release his anger to. His younger twin would just stay silent about the incident and make some excuse to his mom regarding the acquired injuries.

It wasn't until Mr. Moseby got hold of the news about his drug addiction was he sent to a rehabilitation center.

Now, after three long years, he's finally coming home. The question is, will they accept him? Will his brother accept him?

"What is it?" Cody asked through the other line.

"I'm coming home in one week" he said, straight and blunt.

There was silence in the other line, letting him continue. He's done so many harsh things to his brother three years back. The worst was probably the time when news of his drug addiction went public. Not only was he singled out but Cody was shunned by society. People anticipated the day the younger twin would be addicted to drugs as well.

It never came…that day never came.

"Listen, Cody, I'm sorry for what I did back then. Back when we were fifteen. I didn't know what I was doing" rehab has helped him open his eyes and see his mistakes. It was a painful disillusionment for him. "I won't blame you if you don't want to see me or be seen anywhere near me"

Silence once again answered him, so he continued…

"Listen, buddy, if you want me to come home, then just put a small note on the Tipton's doors saying 'Welcome home Zack'…" he smile ruefully. As if his brother would actually do that. As if his brother would actually accept him back with open arms! "…Make sure it's in a visible location okay? So that I won't have to get off the bus when I don't see it and people won't have to see me, okay?" his eyes are welling up, imagining a scenario wherein he'll see the Tipton's glass doors empty and note-less.

**Whoa, tie a yellow ribbon 'round the old oak tree  
It's been three long years  
Do ya still want me?  
If I don't see a ribbon round the old oak tree  
I'll stay on the bus  
Forget about us  
Put the blame on me  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree**

"Okay" was all the younger twin said.

"Thanks! Bye"

"Bye" with that, Cody hung up.

End of flashback

Zack still stared out the window. The scenery is better than seeing the many people looking at him. All the other passengers know his predicament. He was on news yesterday. Of course it will be covered. People here have nothing else to entertain themselves with so why not entertain themselves with the personal family matters of others?

"Hey, isn't that the kid three years back?"

"Yeah. I heard he's finished with rehab"

"What of his twin?"

"He stayed clean"

Whispers of the other passengers entered his ears and registered in his mind. Letting out a nervous breath, he tried to recall all the good times he had with his brother, to take his mind off of the coming disappointment.

**Bus driver, please look for me  
'cause I couldn't bear to see what I might see  
I'm really still in prison  
And my love, she holds the key  
A simple yellow ribbon's what I need to set me free  
I wrote and told her please**

He remembered the times when they were still kids. During their birthdays, they would often fight about what color of balloon should be used. Zack liked Blue, it was his favorite. Cody preferred green.

The blonde boy has to smile at those times. Whenever they fight, their mom would just order pink balloons. They both hate pink. Carey always finds small ways to punish them.

**Whoa, tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree  
It's been three long years  
Do ya still want me?  
If I don't see a ribbon round the old oak tree  
I'll stay on the bus  
Forget about us  
Put the blame on me  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree**

It was at that moment that Zack noticed the change in buildings. The buildings around him are becoming more and more familiar which only means one thing—their nearing the Tipton Hotel.

A sudden urge to get off the bus ran through his spine. He had a lot of nerve to ask his brother a favor that time. What right did he have to come back? What right did he have to hope on being welcomed with open arms? What did he do in order to attain their forgiveness?

He wants to run away. He wants to leave this place. He wants to leave Boston for good. But it's too late. He could already see the bus driver turning the wheel towards _that street_, the street where the Tipton would be located at the other end.

Drawing in a sharp breath, he closed his eyes tightly shut. It would be better to not see what's not there than to actually see it.

**Now the whole damned bus is cheerin'**

A series of gasps followed by some cheering engulfed the entirety of the bus. What are they cheering about? Why are they so noisy?

**And I can't believe I see**

Curiosity took hold of his brain and he opened his eyes.

They welled up…his eyes welled up with tears as he saw the street of Boston…

**A hundred yellow ribbons round the old oak tree**

Attached to every tree, on both sides of the road were dozens and dozens of blue balloons and across the street, tied from the lamppost by the Tipton spanning to the lamppost of the opposite hotel, the St. Mark, is a huge tarpaulin which read:

"**WELCOME HOME ZACK"**

It was a simple phrase with just three words but it was all he needed…it was more than what he needed.

**I'm comin' home**

The bus screeched to a halt at the bus stop and Zack rushed out of it and ran towards the Tipton where he saw his brother, standing by the nostalgic revolving doors.

He stopped in his tracks, around 6 feet away from Cody…

"Zack…" Cody smiled towards his older twin, his mom right beside him. He was wearing a blue suit to welcome his brother "…How'd you like your welcome note?"

**(Tie a ribbon round the old oak tree)**

Zack's lower lip trembled as tears poured down by the gallons. Dropping his bags on the street, he ran towards his younger brother, giving him a huge hug.

Cody closed his eyes as his own lips trembled and his own river of tears flowed down his cheeks. Returning the embrace his brother is giving him, he struggled to speak. "Welcome home, Zack"

All Zack could do was bite his lower lip as he tried his hardest to stop the tears from coming out. But he can't help it…

He was home…

He was back…

And he's welcomed…

The end

Please Review


End file.
